Consejos
by Andy Ross
Summary: Guia para escritores novatos, que comienzan en el mundo de los fanfics. Errores comunes, preguntas frecuentes, entrevistas, sugerencias, ideas, consejos y recomendaciones. Es más para ayudarnos entre nosotros que otra cosa. !No duden en dejar sus propios consejos!
1. Chapter 1

Consejos para nuevos Fanfickers

.

.

Presentación

.

.

.

Hola, para empezar quiero repetir que este no es un fic, es una guía para escritoras fanfickers que acaban de comenzar con el mundo de los fics y no comprenden muchas cosas de la página, también una pequeña ayuda para sus historias.

Sé que siempre tenemos miedo al comenzar un proyecto para escribir, en especial si se trata de un fic, pues bien sabemos que no es una historia original y debemos basarnos en la historia en la que nos basamos para hacerlo.

Las preguntas más comunes que siempre nos atacan son ¿Este fic es lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Les gustara a los lectores?

Yo no soy buena pero hago mi esfuerzo y si fallo no tengan miedo de corregir preguntar o simplemente consultarme, estoy disponible siempre para responder preguntas.

Recuerden que una historia siempre nos llevara tiempo, planificación y esfuerzo, así que no deben desesperarse y abandonarlo todo.

Nuestros fics son como pequeñas semillas que requieren de atención y cuidado.

Si quieren que tenga frutos primero deben dejarla crecer.

Nadie nace teniendo el don de la escritura, todos, y repito, todos los famosos escritores fallaron en alguna ocasión, pero eso solo sirvió para ayudarlos a mejorar.

Tomen esta guía como un viaje, el punto de partida.

Estoy segura que al final todos nosotros, incluyéndome, habremos aprendido muchas cosas.

¡Anímate y acompáñanos!

Y …

¡Suerte, amigo/a fanfickers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Consejos para Fanfickers**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué puedo escribir?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos nosotros comenzamos a escribir porque tenemos una idea que no podemos dejar, que nos persigue y no nos quedamos contentos hasta plasmarlo en una hoja y/o terminarlo. Algunos no tienen idea de que escribir y eso no es malo, no siempre vamos a tener una idea sobrevolando tu cabeza.

Las ideas aparecen en cualquier momento a cualquier hora, ya sea, leyendo, viendo la televisión, comiendo, incluso cuando estas dormido. La cosa es que una idea viene sola en cualquier momento. Nunca debemos forzarla, tampoco podemos obligarnos a escribir sobre una idea que no nos gusta.

Y he aquí la otra cuestión, nunca escribir sobre algo que no nos gusta, debemos dejarnos llevar por el viento de la imaginación… y el corazón.

El corazón nunca nos engañara ni nos mentira. Si tu corazón ama esa idea y te sientes capaz de escribirla ¡Pues hazlo!

No escribas un género (o una pareja) solo porque te lo han pedido o porque es el tema de moda. Tú debes escribir lo que te gusta y lo que sientes que verdaderamente te alegrara. Porque siempre que yo escribo una idea que me gusta, siento un inmenso placer en mi corazón.

Una vez, intente escribir para un concurso en FictionPress y no pude seguir ni la mitad del capítulo, al igual que en colegio.

Porque, sí, soy solo una estudiante.

En el colegio una alumna de un curso superior me pidió escribirle una poesía respecto a la contaminación del medio ambiente y aunque lo hice, no me sentí para nada feliz al respecto, no sentía ese calorcillo en el pecho que sentía siempre al escribir.

Un ejemplo con las parejas.

Esta guía la escribí para los fics de Naruto, puesto que es el anime en el que siempre me baso, eso no significa que historias de Fairy Tail o cualquier otro que más te guste, de libros o películas.

Recuerda si te gusta tu idea, seguramente será la que más éxito tendrá.

A mí me gusta más los Hombres Lobo que los de Vampiros (por muy trillada que sea) y si escribiera una historia de cada una, estoy segura que la primera ganaría, porque es a la que más dedicación le pondré.

Por eso no debes perder el sueño, si la idea que tienes te gusta, te dará resultados asombrosos y veras que fácil es escribirla.

Espero que les haya servido. ¡Un beso enorme!


	3. Chapter 3

**Consejos para nuevos Fanfickers**

**.**

**.**

**Planificación y Organización**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Planificar tu idea. Este es el siguiente paso una vez que ya tengas una idea sólida.

Planificarlo es más fácil de lo que parece, pero también es importante. Ya sea porque está en un reto, desafío o concurso, o tal vez solo porque se los ha prometido a sus lectores.

Primero planificamos la serie que utilizaremos, puestos que es un fic, debemos pensar en cual nos basaremos. Un ejemplo podría ser utilizar el anime Inuyasha, luego de que lo seleccionamos, debemos escoger los personajes, no deben dejarse llevar por la avaricia y la gula (Los siete pecados capitales del escritor, que veremos más adelante en la guía), pues esto les impondrá ir metiendo más y más personajes, y con muchos personajes, debemos manejar más escenarios, lo cual nos desviara del tema y no nos permitirá enfocarnos en los personajes principales.

Una vez que tenemos los personajes, nos dirigimos a la planificación del trama, un resumen de lo que escribiremos o también pueden hacer simplemente un sinopsis.

Nuestra sinopsis, deberá ser clara, concisa y tener un buen argumento.

Un ejemplo de Sinopsis seria:

"_Ha pasado más de un año desde que Mikoto Uchiha fue ingresada al puesto de policía, y menos de un mes desde que la engañaron para enviarla a la cárcel, ahora su vida ha cambiado y el fin de una etapa es solo el principio de otra"_

Es una sinopsis bastante clara y concisa. Sin más añadiduras, ni menos, solo lo necesario.

Una vez que planificamos nuestra trama debemos elegir el modo en que será narrado, en primera o tercera persona. Deben saber que algunos géneros necesitan cierto tipo de narración, por ejemplo, los fics románticos o de drama, son recomendables escribirlos en primera persona, así se tiene un mejor acceso a los sentimientos de los protagonistas, en cambio sí es un fic de comedia o de misterio, se recomienda escribirlo en tercera persona.

En algunas ocasiones, se tiene completamente pensada la lista de capítulos, esto es variable, pues puede tener menos o más, según el caso. La cantidad aproximada de capítulos es lo que necesitan saber. Yo por ejemplo, siempre tengo lista una cantidad de capítulos que sé que voy a escribir, pero luego me sorprendo, escribiendo menos o más. Y en cada capítulo escribo el resumen, así por cada capítulo solo me guio en las ideas que escribí en cada uno, sin importar que escribiera primero las ideas del quinto capítulo, antes del segundo. También resulta que mis personajes toman vida propia y cambian toda mi planificación, de modo que debo volver a organizarlos.

Ustedes deben buscar el método que más les convenga.

Recuerden también que en algunas ocasiones deberán escribir primero el desenlace, esto va para los que escriben historias de misterios, donde deben colocar pistas en cada capítulo, por lo cual necesitan del final para guiarse y no dar respuestas al azar.

Las palabras por capitulo también son importantes, si en un capitulo escribes 3000 palabras, en el siguiente no puedes escribir 1000 o 8000.

NO.

Tiene que ser un número aproximado de palabras, de esa manera mantienes un constante hasta el final.

También tienes que adecuar tu escritura con tu horario de trabajo, estudios, etc. Elige un horario en el día en cual estas libre y no tienes nada que hacer, recuerda que no puedes dedicarle todo el día, pero tampoco no hacerlo, pues la base para mejorar es intentarlo cada día.

No importa sí no es más que media hora diaria.

En mi caso, admito que no estoy organizada con mis tiempos, de manera que me dificulta el entregar todos los capítulos en la fecha establecida, es algo que debo mejorar y lo sé.

En caso de un bloqueo, toda nuestra planificación no sirve, así que en esos casos, deben escribir sobre la idea que bloquea a la otra, pues siempre existe algo que bloquea al resto. Esto es a lo que yo llamo _ideas que bloquean_, pues básicamente se trata de una idea que bloquea a otra.

También la falta de inspiración, nos bloquea, en ese caso debemos escuchar música y relajarnos, tal vez leer libros que ya fueron editados por una editorial y publicados.

No hay mejor manera de mejorar que leer libros ya publicados.

¿Por qué no fanfics?

Porque los fics, son ideas de amateurs y contienen errores que tal vez no vemos y copiamos luego. Eso no significa que no deben leerlos, claro que pueden solo tengan cuidado de no copiar un error.

Otra idea sería volver a ver la película, anime o leer el libro del cual hacemos el fanfic, de esa manera recordamos el motivo por el cual nos decidimos a escribir un fic en primer lugar.

Esto es todo por hoy.

¡Un beso enorme!


	4. Chapter 4

**Consejos para nuevos Fanfickers**

**.**

**.**

**Títulos ¿Cuál puede ser la mejor opción?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Titulo tiene que tener una estrecha relación con el contenido de tu obra, tiene que ser atractiva, debe llamar la atención, no tiene que ser larga, ni corta, sino debe tener las palabras justas.

He visto faltas de ortografía en el titulo (¡EN EL TITULO!)

Si veo faltas de ortografía en el título, por muy interesante que parezca la obra, no voy a leerla.

"eL ombre d mis cueños" (Disculpas si existe un fic llamado así, solo lo utilizo de ejemplo)

Y aunque no lo crean he llegado a leer títulos así. Así que tengan especial cuidado en su ortografía.

No podemos colocar un título del tipo "El amor de mi vida" y la historia se trata de todo menos romance. Ejemplo:

"_Los Olvidados"_

_Shino Aburame y su grupo de pandilleros son conocidos como "Los Olvidados" gracias a los trabajos que realizan para organizaciones criminales. Se han dedicado toda su vida a enfrentarse aquellos que no terminan de pagar sus deudas, pero este grupo tiene una característica que jamás encontraras en otros cobradores._

_Ellos nunca son recordados por el cliente._

Bueno, y como decía, siempre tenemos en mente el título de nuestra obra, porque no sirve como guía, pero algunos escriben y no tiene un título adecuado, sucede entonces que luego no saben que ponerles. Tampoco vamos a agobiarnos pensando en el titulo sin antes tener claro de que se tratara la historia.

Tener un título es estresante y a veces si no lo encuentras llega a ser frustrante. Les contare mi experiencia con mis fics:

Eres mi Destino, antes se llamaba La chica del Destino, pero obviamente la parte de "del Destino" se puede entender como muchas cosas y el romance no tendría sentido, así que tenía la palabra _ella_ y _destino_, así que un día cuando caminaba al colegio un compañero me dijo en broma _"es mi destino reprobar este examen" _Y transforme Ella en Eres. Fue sencillo y hasta ahora creo que es el único título definitivo de mis fics.

Mi Sexy Nerd antes se llamaba Acosando al Cuatro-Ojos, pero hice una lista y en una pequeña encuesta me di cuenta que el primero tenía más posibilidades de triunfar. Este en buen método para encontrar un título, crear una lista y escoger el indicado.

**Unas ideas para buscar títulos sería:**

**-Utilizar una sola palabra:** Silence _(Dependiendo de la temática)_

**-Usa el nombre del personaje protagonista**: Ino Yamanaka_ (Si es que tiene mucha importancia en la historia)_

**-Títulos largos:** La Niña que perdí en el Circo _(Puede ser una metáfora, como este)_

**-Contrastar:** Fuegos de Invierno.

**-Sustantivo + Adjetivo:** Cazadores de Sombras.

**-Refranes:** Ojo por Diente _(Yo utilizo esta frase en una historia que estoy escribiendo)_

Repito, el título debe transmitir la esencia del libro, pero es un proceso de aprendizaje donde no importa si lo cambias mil veces, lo importante es que tú te quedes conforme con ella y que impacte mucho a los lectores. A veces esto debe tener un punto medio, porque si a ti te gusta y tus lectores lo odian, quizás debas reconsiderar el título. Reconsiderar, no cambiarlo todo de un tirón.

No hay que tomar este tema a la ligera, pero tampoco preocuparnos demasiado. El título siempre puede llegar en el final.

Espero que esto les sirva, las ideas para títulos lo encontré en _ www. literautas es /blog /post-2886/como-escoger-un-buen-titulo-para-tu-libro/_

**Si necesitan ayuda en algún título, no duden en consultarme.**

**¡Besos enormes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Consejos para nuevos Fanfickers**

**.**

**.**

**Los Personajes (OoC)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los personajes, esos maravillosos personajes que nos gustan tanto como para crearle incluso un fic. En fanfics debemos siempre buscar la manera de ajustarnos lo mejor posible a la personalidad del personaje, para no caer en el OoC ("Out Of Character") significa fuera de personaje, donde cambia totalmente de personaje.

Me siento algo hipócrita en este punto porque mis historias tienen más OoC que arena en el desierto, pero por si no nos acordamos yo siempre aviso al principio que mis fics son adaptaciones de obras donde los personajes son originales.

Los famoso OoC son sumamente reprobados, incluso a algunas personas llega a desagradarle tanto este tipo de personajes que rechaza cualquier fic donde esto ocurre llegando incluso a dejar comentarios destructivos en el fic de uno. Yo no he llegado a tener este tipo de experiencia, pero tengo una amiga que escribe fics de Harry Styles y ha recibido muchos comentarios destructivos por el simple hecho de que el personaje principal no es igual al prototipo de mujeriego en que han llegado a encasillarlo.

Yo sinceramente no juzgo que algunas personas que deseen agregarle algo más a la personalidad de los personajes. Creo que todos ellos tienen algo más de lo que se muestra en el manga/anime/película/serie/cantante o de lo que desea crear el fic.

Incluso un primo mío me dijo que escribiría un fic sobre mí y todas las cosas desubicadas que he dicho (uno de mis tantos talentos ¬¬)

Por ejemplo: Naruto no es solo un revoltoso hiperactivo cabeza-hueca. Vegeta no es solo un extraterrestre que odia la tierra y se ha acostumbrado. Ino no es solo una chica superficial y fangirl. Goku no es ningún pueblerino tonto pero fuerte. Sakura no es una niña estúpida que busca cartas.

Cada uno de estos personajes tiene una personalidad más profunda y compleja que aquella que muestra.

Creo que todos pueden personalizarlo a su manera, pero conservando su esencia. Esto no significa que vayan a poner a un Goku agresivo y maltratador o un Madara dulce y perfecto, créanme que eh leído muchos fics donde Naruto maltrata a Hinata y no puedo pasar de los primeros párrafos, creo que los denunciaría, personas que se toman el tema de las violaciones y torturas de una manera tan simple (Tema que tratare próximamente), es que si a una chica la violan no creo que luego se vaya a tener una orgia con su papá y su doctor (Existen varias excepciones en fics como Welcome the Shinobi, donde el tema es tratado con toda la delicadeza y complejidad posible)

Este tipo de historias con personajes tan poco realista hacer que me hierve la sangre, tanto que desearía poder estar del otro lado del monitor para golpearlas.

Y siguiendo con eso de los personajes (originales, para personas que quieren crear sus novelas) recomiendo que puedan crearles una ficha a sus personajes, intentando profundizar solo los personajes principales porque es fastidioso que un personaje secundario tome todo el protagonismo.

Y bueno, se suponía que esto se los diría en un capítulo aparte, pero no logro evitar decirlo.

¡Dejen de utilizar tantos adjetivos!

Estoy comenzando a odiarlos, si vas a crear un fic no tienes que señalar ningún adjetivo, obviamente conozco al personaje ¡Ese es el motivo por el cual leo el fic!

Si leo algo como que los ojos de Sasuke son de un color azabache profundo me tirare del segundo piso. Este tipo de descripciones son solo de relleno, a nadie le importa y todos ya lo saben, solo lo ponen para tener más cantidad de palabras.

En un foro leí un fic donde cada párrafo tenía la descripción de cada personaje ¡Cada maldita descripción! La historia era solamente sobre repetir adjetivos.

Si quieres agregarlo de una manera que no resulta incómoda puedes ponerlo así

"_Y cada día sus ojos verdes me enamoraban más y más"_

"_Al ver mi rostro a través del espejo vi con sorpresa que mis mechones rubios eran exactamente iguales a los de ella"_

Pero no tienen que tomarse esto demasiado a pecho, cada quien sabe lo que hace. Pero eso de rellenar historias con descripciones es común de escritores que no saben llenar su historia con cosas sustanciales.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

¡Besos!


End file.
